


Do This in Remembrance of Me

by vvinterdean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvinterdean/pseuds/vvinterdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam opens up about the death of his brother. Told from Sam's POV. (I'm really really sorry guys omg.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do This in Remembrance of Me

**Author's Note:**

> drabble drabble drabble i'm uploading all my smutty fics tomorrow drabble drabble

I don't remember much about that night. We were both pretty out of it. But I remember the end.

I remember the way Dean came stumbling out of the woods. He was still wearing that stupid grin like he'd just won the lottery. At first we just sorta stood there, you know, looking at each other. But then he... fell... and I caught him. And I looked down and there was this huge hole in his chest.

Do you know what he said? He said, _'it's gonna be okay, Sammy. We're gonna be okay.'_

And I wanted to believe him. I mean, I wanted to believe everything would be okay. We've had worse injuries, we'd fought worse monsters. But, everyone dies. Even Cas is starting to look a little rough around the edges. I just didn't think this is how Dean would go.

He was breathing pretty heavy and there was uh... some blood coming out of his mouth too, but he was still smiling. And I couldn't do anything for him. I should have tried to save him.

He made some comment about the stars, just before he... before he went. There were a lot of them out that night. Dean was never one for stargazing. I mean, I guess it was nice, but he didn't do it much.

But that's how he went. He just... looked at the stars... and he was gone.

I always thought he would've gone out kicking and screaming, go out with a bang. But I'm glad this is how it ended. It was just Dean and I, and the stars.

And that was that.


End file.
